In switched reluctance generators, the rotor is made solely by electrical steel sheets stacked together, without brush, winding, or permanent magnet; the stator has centrally arranged windings. Therefore, switched reluctance generators have advantages such as solid and durable construction, low manufacturing cost, and easy maintenance, are suitable for use in harsh outdoor environments, and can achieve a very long service life that is incomparable among other types of generators. However, the existence of rotor position sensor compromises the advantage of simple construction of switched reluctance generators; especially, conventional position sensors often fail in harsh outdoor operating environments, resulting in degraded system reliability. In view of that, it is of great significance to develop a practical position sensorless control method for switched reluctance generators. The rotor position can be obtained by measuring the phase voltage and phase current of switched reluctance generator, and estimating the transient phase inductance of the generator through a state observer; however, a difficulty in the method is that an accurate nonlinear mathematical model of the switched reluctance generator system has to be established. The flux linkage or inductance characteristics of a given generator are measured in online or offline mode, a generator model can be established in the form of a table, fitting function, or neural network and stored in a controller, the rotor position can be deduced with the model through the flux linkage or inductance measured in real time when the generator operates in conjunction with the present phase current; however, the given motor is required to be modeled in advance in this method, the universality of which is limited. The rotor position at the end position of minimum phase inductance can be obtained through phase current gradient method by detecting the peak phase current in the inductance rising zone; that method is not suitable for phase current chopping control; the ON-OFF angle adjustment range is limited, and the speed adjustment range of switched reluctance generator is reduced during angular position control.